


Pelion

by kiyyeisanerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (as is my brand), Dubious Centaur, M/M, Prose Poem, Sex? Yeah, Shortie as Fuckie, Vaguely Grecian Fantasy Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyyeisanerd/pseuds/kiyyeisanerd
Summary: Who knows what this is. I was just like hnngngngnn centaur hgnnnngnnn sexy hhhgngnngnghh i miss breath of the wild. So anyway enjoy my twenty minute homoerotic prose poem.





	Pelion

You spy him across the mountain sipping sweet from a stream hunched over like he was kissing the fish. Banality in a gesture but he livens it up, breathes into it without moving his chest. His intercostals, maybe. It is unclear to you whether he has legs or hooves even when he stands. Across the mountain he catches your gaze lockjaw and fire electric and tilting his chin down, as if that’s supposed to mean anything. You have to start walking.

Losing sight of him is like blinking at stars when your neck already hurts from bending up crunching your vertebrae at the sheer beauty of a thing. Look at your feet or otherwise catch quick on roots tumbling down the valley into the dunes, where you don’t want to end up because you spotted him across the mountain god dammit. Swimming sweet a stream crosses you demands you wade in it and you wonder if those are the same fish he kissed.

Pause before you reach it. Dust your knees and sigh into the bug-lit air and the damp sun and the grass like little hairs. You think about his eyes fire electric and the way he pierced the sky a needle or another peak or a bird or you don’t know what else erect. Think about what he might do to you, trample you or invite you inside maybe recount your travels or ravish you in a cave and then trample you until your soul bleeds tears down his navel.

He sits by a dusk fire caught up in amber deference when you see him. The fire bending dripping a thousand apologies to his gaze electric commanding but yours of course beats angel wings in a thunderstorm down upon the earth. Which he knows.

You came kinda a long ass way he tells you his voice a crumbling rusticated fortification. Yes. You thought you would drop in to say hi. What are you an adventurer or something he raises an eyebrow like you need it to understand the question. Of sorts.

You cook over the dusk fire and then he wraps you in calloused smooth arms dotted like the beauty of a thing but your neck doesn't hurt yet. Your soul hurts but he mouths your ear and you bleed sounds into his skin and it is still unclear whether he has legs or hooves even when he straddles you. Consummate whole in this temple on the mountain where he kissed the stream and you guess you’re the fish now if we’re talking about it that way, love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is not my usual fic style, but I thought it would be a nice random thing to offer as tribute while I spend ridiculous amounts of time getting the next 2 chaps of my longfics up. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
